


Komahina one shots

by Shsl_memorialruby



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Crossdressing, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Feminization, M/M, Needles, Nipple Play, Occasional fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Sometimes there's plot, Topping from the Bottom, Watersports, just a lot of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsl_memorialruby/pseuds/Shsl_memorialruby
Summary: Uhhhhh hi. First I guess I should warn you what you're about to get into with this book but I think the tags just about sum it all up I may add more in the future but this book is definitely not for the faint of heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I cut it short but it is just a teaser and a full chapter will be here Friday and Saturday, and possibly Sunday as well.

If there was one thing that Nagito komaeda knew he could do it was depend on his luck, well that and push Hinata to the edge. 

Which he was currently doing right now as he fervently grinds his hips against his effectively keeping Hajime trapped against the wall.

"Ngh N-nagito...please." Hajime said, a deep blush creeping onto his face. Nagito gave a teasing smile and palmed Hinata earning a whine from the male.

"Please what hinata-kun ? You have to tell me what you want." He said as he slowly began to undress Hajime and lead him to their shared bed before pinning him down. "Please ahh I need you ngh n-need you inside." 

"Hmm, I think you can beg better than that Hajime don't you agree, or do you not want me to pleasure you?" Hajime whined and bucked his hips into nagito causing the paler complexioned boy to cry out and grind back down onto Hinata. 

Nagito pulled Hajime's boxers down and gently gripped his length as he let out small mewls and whimpers begging for Nagito to do something. Nagito chuckles and takes as much of Hinata as he can into his mouth.   
Hajime let's out a choked moan of komaeda's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little draft for the whole book to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so basically this will start more than likely on Friday and I'll update on the weekends majority of the time so that school won't get in the way of anything bit if I have time I will update during the week.


	3. Taking your punishments head on

Hajime wasn't sure what drove him to do what he was about to do. He didn't know what urged him, what pushed him, what made him inch closer and closer to Nagito with the intent to kiss him. The kiss was somewhat sloppy and rushed, raw emotions that had been buried out of his own stubborn nature were beginning to surface through the physical contact.  
"H-Hinata-kun?" A very confused but all the same eager and accepting Komaeda asked tilting his head back slightly allowing Hinata access to his pale neck to do with as he pleased.

Hajime was honestly surprised, Nagito wasn't making any sly comments or trying to tease or even resisting him at this point, but Hajime didn't come this far to be the one on top, he wanted..no he needed to be filled. He sat down and pulled Nagito onto his lap and kissed him hungrily whining as he bucked his hips almost reflexively resulting in Komaeda groaning quietly and eventually he understood what Hajime was trying to do, he wanted to be on bottom. Well if this is what Hinata-kun wants then who is he to refuse ? Anything to please an ultimate. 

Nagito pushes Hajime down onto the bed discarding his clothes slowly wanting to savor every moment and to tease Hajime. "N-nagito please could you ngh m-move a bit quicker?" This is what Nagito had wanted, to see Hinata desperate and needy for nobody else but him. "Okay Hinata-kun." Nagito kisses at Hajime's neck biting occasionally while still removing his clothes. Komaeda just kinda looks at hinata and admires his body, he really does love him and he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. "S-stop staring at me like that it's embarrassing." Hajime whines looking away from Nagito with a blush present on his face. Nagito chuckles at his adorable behavior. "Tell me Hajime, did you prepare yourself like the slutty girl you are ? Or does daddy have to do that for you ?" Hajime looked at Komaeda in shock. Where did the daddy kink come from, and why was him being called a slutty girl so arousing ? He gulped and nodded his head before responding shakily. "Y-yes daddy I need you to prepare me." Nagito grabbed the lube off the table and smeared some on his fingers and then nudged them against hinata's entrance and slowly began to push into him wanting to be careful...for now. Nagito always loved the noises that hajime would make for him all the mewls, whimper, whines, and moans all because of him. 

After a bit of that hajime let out a squeak of nagito's name and trembled underneath him. Nagito smirked realizing he had hit his prostate and stopped stretching him. He lined himself with Hajime's entrance and entered him roughly earning a cry from hinata. "Consider this punishment for not preparing yourself like the slut you, making me prepare you because you didn't want to and yet you want to be fucked don't you whore ?" Hajime moaned and gripped the sheets arching his back. "I- I'm sorry for being a slut daddy, I-I'll prepare myself for you next time." Nagito continued to fuck Hajime into the bed relentlessly as he moaned, or practically shouted in bliss and other incoherent praises and begging for more. Nagito began to bite and suck hajime leaving hickeys and bite marks all over his skin and smiled at his work, he then felt Hajime tightening around him and could tell that he was getting close so he grabbed his leaking ignored cock and began stroking him matching his thrusting pace driving Hajime into a frenzy of moans and begs of Nagito to go faster, to which he complied. 

Hajime reached up and drove his hands into Nagito's hair pulling his face down and kissing him wildly as he came with an orgasm that was overwhelming him in every way with nagito following behind him. The two lay there panting heavily and Nagito pulls Hajime closer to him and cuddles him peppering his neck with tender kisses praising him about what a good girl he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and more will come soon.


	4. There's a thrill of being cuaght ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating yesterday, My hero academia has my attention full throttle right now please forgive meh, but expect chapters to appear more frequently because spring break is here for me and I promise I'll stop being soooo lazy.

Nagito thought it was his job to the kinky one in this relationship, and so his shocked reaction was nothing short of surprising to Hajime when he suggested giving him head in a public restroom. Komaeda never knew he was dealing with such a freak until now that is as he looks in awe of Hinata fidgeting with his belt buckle in somewhat of a rush with a very flushed expression. At some point during Komaeda's praising faze he failed to notice that his pants and boxers were pretty much on the floor as Hajime dropped to his knees moaning at the sight of Nagito looking so venerable but also quite dominant as he gripped Hajime's hair and nudged him forward with a smirk.

"Go on Hajime, don't be shy I mean just look at how hard you've got me." Nagito said knowing full well the effect the dirty talk had on the other male as he eagerly took as much of Komaeda in his mouth as he could bobbing his head and palming himself to match the pace of his head. His moans getting muffled by the cock in his mouth, while Nagito on the other hand was really trying to limit himself to pants and whimpers as he tilted his head back in bliss of the feeling of the tight hot mouth around him. "Hehe Hajime you look so good like this-ahh, a cock in your mouth mph ahh, you're such a good little whore aren't you ? So willing to please just like a slut." Hajime whines at his words putting more effort into his actions, sucking harder and using his tongue to reach whatever couldn't fit in his mouth, which in turn made Nagito kick into full gear as he began thrusting his hips basically fucking Hajime's face not even trying to stay quiet anymore I mean who cares if they get caught ? He's too close to stop now as speeds up and Hajime feels his cock twitch in his mouth before he feels cum filling his mouth as Nagito lets out a shout of his name and releases his hair. 

"Hmm, how about as punishment for being so naughty I don't allow you to come huh ?" Nagito asks as he palms Hajime and in that moment Hajime knew he was in for a hell of a ride home if they even made it home from the tension in the car.


	5. Wake up Hajime-kun !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets the best wake up he could ask for

Komaeda was sneaky, or at the very least incredibly clever. I mean what else the guy who successfully sneaks another boy into his boyfriend's house while he's asleep to have his way with them both ? That is what was currently happening as Nagito and Makoto quietly snuck into the bathroom to discuss their "plan" over before they actually did anything. Makoto the definite more shy of the two could barely face Nagito let alone say their plan aloud. "Okay Makoto so I suppose the best plan is to not have one at all yea ?" Nagito asks with his trademark seemingly innocent smile facing towards the door opening it revealing Hajime sleeping peacefully. Makoto gulped and his body trembled he was nervous, but also kinda excited. 

 

The two lucksters approached the sleeping figure. Nagito with little to hesitation in his actions pulls the covers off of Hajime watching him shift slightly. He begins with simple touches here and there, nipping at Hinata's skin leaving small hickeys all the way from his thighs to his neck, earning moans from the boy beneath him. After building up enough courage Makoto slowly made his way over to Hajime and began to rub his length through his boxers watching him buck his hips lightly and squirm in the process. "I think he's had enough teasing for now." Nagito says breaking Makoto from his trance as he leaving small bruises on Hajime's skin making Nagito smirk before saying. "Hey don't enjoy touching my Hajime too much." Makoto blushes at the statement before nodding and starts to remove his own clothes quite sheepishly avoiding looking in Komaeda's general direction. Nagito was pretty much naked from the start only really having on an oversized shirt and began removing his boyfriends boxers slowly as to not wake him, but at this point he isn't sure that anything would wake Hinata given everything that the two had done and maybe he was too heavy a sleeper but Nagito could worry about that later as he took Hinata's cock in his hand and stroked it before taking him in his mouth being ever so grateful that his luck blessed him with not having a gag reflex so deepthroating was like his forte. Hajime was pretty sure he was either A. Having a really intense wet dream next to Komaeda, or B. Nagito is doing something to him while he's asleep, and he's almost positive that it's the latter of the two as he tries his hardest to open his eyes to see if his assumption has hopefully become a reality. 

 

Much to his pleasure his guess was correct as he looks down to see that familiar mop of white and also.....Makoto ????!!! Where did he come from ? Hinata was pretty sure that Makoto wasn't there when he fell asleep so what happening ? Hajime opened his mouth to protest but only moans came out which alarmed the white haired boy that he was awake as he raised his head with his usual calm demeanor. "Ah, you're awake Hajime-kun good morning." He said with a cheery smile as Hajime looked over at the clock that read 3:47 AM. He only looked at Komaed and Naegi before plopping back down onto the bed with a sigh before saying. "What are you two doing up so early, not that I care if you wanted sex but we need some rules about timing." Hinata says shifting his gaze to Nagito who only smiles at him before grabbing something from the side of the bed. Hajime wouldn't have to wonder what it was for too long as he merely watched Nagito grab his wrists and tie them to the bed. "There now Hajime-kun doesn't have to worry about doing anything." He said as he grabbed lube and applied it to his finger and began to stretch himself in front of both boys. He was kinda putting on a show which was really having the effect thathe wanted as he saw Hajime getting hard and he noticed Makoto shifting before he spoke to him. " Well go on Makoto prepare yourself too, or are you a mosochist and you like the pain of being strectched ?" He asked satisfied with the reaction that he was as he heard Makoto squeak and lube up his fingers to start to finger himself as small moans escaped his lips. 

Hajime wasn't sure how much more he could take, between Nagito's lewd expression and Naegi being literally face down ass up as he fingered himself, Hinata felt like he was about to burst. "Please-I can't take it anymore just, please." Nagito let out a hiss when he removed his fingers but all the same rested himself above Hajime and sunk down hard and fast only letting out a sigh that was masked by the wail that Hajime emitted. Nagito was relentless with his pace barely letting himself or Hajime catch their breath as he continued to bounce and grind his hips, their collective sounds both his and Hajime's cries filling the room along with the sound of the skin slapping together as the harsh pace was pushing both boys to their limits. Makoto was watching in awe really he wasn't sure if Hinata would be able to even go another round let alone even want him. He could barely handle just watching the two go at it with so much vigor. He heard their moans and cries begin to grow in volume and assumed that they were close to being done hearing Nagito let out a cry of Hajime's name before falling limply next to him panting. Makoto looked at Hajime with a needy expression and he was pretty sure that Hinata would tell him that he wouldn't be able to go again, which is why when he saw Hajime beckon him to come on he was surprised but so happy as he made his way over to Hajime and untied him. 

Hinata figured that Naegi would ride him too, but sure. He watched as Makoto layed down opening his legs to make this a bit easier for himself. Hajime slowly pushed into the smaller brunette hearing him whine. Hajime just kinda wanted to go back to sleep and he was sure that this was going to make him exhausted and likely sleep all day as he looked over to his porcelain skinned boyfriend who was fast asleep. He was keeping a decent pace until he heard Makoto beg him to go faster and he obliged speeding up hearing Naegi pant and moan and tighten around him and yell out a string of praises as he rode out his high along with Hajime who was heavily panting as he came for a second time. He and Makoto fell over onto the bed falling asleep and Hajime made a mental to start falling asleep after Nagito from now on.


	6. Lazy Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning activities and cuddles.

   Sometimes, when Nagito would wake up before Hajime he would take a moment to just stare at him lovingly and admire him because he still can't believe that anyone let alone someone like Hajime who he considers the embodiment of the one thing he loves hope would care about him. The sound of Hajime's sudden movements snapped him from his thoughts as he looked down seeing his sleepy expression as he yawned and reached his arm over to pull Nagito closer to him nuzzling his head into Komaeda's neck. Nagito could only chuckle at Hinata's behavior. "Good morning Hinata-kun." Hajime only mumbled in response not being much of a morning person as he kissed Nagito gently pinning him down onto the bed planting sloppy kisses all over his face making Komaeda giggle. 

 

 Hajime loves to leave little marks along Nagito's skin making some marks darker than others hearing few whines and moans from the pale sub beneath him. He slowly started trailing his kisses lower nipping at what skin he could and without hesitation pulled his legs apart being very grateful that Nagito didn't wear much of anything to sleep anyway. Nagito only squirmed and wiggled his hips before looking down at Hajime. "W-wait Hajime..don't." He said in a weak voice not really resisting anything that Hajime was about to do to him. Hinata only chuckled in response before lowering his head and poking at Nagito's entrance with his tongue hearing a gasp and then a choked moan as he began to lick around the hole vigorously even pushing his tongue inside occasionally. "Ahh, ah H-hajime." Hinata actually liked seeing Komaeda like this, he was so cute like this. Willing to let Hajime do whatever he wanted to him and becoming a whining mess pushing his hips down and begging for more feeling that Hinata was so closed to hitting that special spot and he was so close to cumming.

 

 Hajime only sped up his actions and could hear the inner conflict that Nagito was having as he let out moans of yes and no. His breaths were quickening and he was practically shouting at this point as Hinata was hitting his prostate over and over repeating his actions until Nagito came with a cry and began to whine as Hajime continued his actions wanting to overstimulate the other boy not for any apparent reason only to hear more noises. "Mmm Hajime please-stop I can't ahh take anymore." Komaeda said in a weary tone panting trying to catch his breath. Hinata looked up at him before lining himself up with Nagito's entrance again seeing the expression on his face. "Turn yourself around and lay on your stomach." Hajime said in a demanding tone pleased when Komaeda followed orders turning himself over and looking back before whining and wiggling his hips. "But Hajime mph, I want to see you." He said in a truly childish tone almost sounding like he was about to cry.  Hajime roughly entered the other boy and gripped his hair pulling it back hearing the scream of pleasure he let out.

 

 Nagito was being overwhelmed and he wouldn't last much longer as he began to pant heavily chanting Hinata's name over and over again as he came in a violent way the orgasm initially ripping through him as his body shook and he tightened around Hajime which effectively made him cum deep inside of him which was a foreign but enjoyable feeling as both boys collapse in a sweaty heap before falling back asleep effectively sleeping the day away not that Nagito had a problem with it if it meant that rough sex was involved. 


	7. Hajime does have a pretty girlfriend don't you agree ?

 At this point in their relationship Hajime was pretty sure that there was nothing that Nagito could do that would legitimately shock him, surprise him ? Yeah maybe, but not shock him.

He was positive that he was just getting used to Komaeda's strange ways at this point though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. It's also that certainty that led Hajime into the situation that he was in right now, with Nagito  rested on his lap in a pale pink Lolita styled dress with lacy stockings and heels to match. Hinata felt his breath hitch in his throat as the pale complexioned boy sat atop of him and proceeded to teasingly grind his hips with a sly expression on his face. "Well Hajime, what will you do with me ? I am at your service today completely and utterly." He said smirking at the expression on Hajime's face.

"Is something wrong Hinata-kun ? Is trash like me not enough to please you, I promise I'll do everything I can to pleasure you master." Komaeda was really pushing him at this point from the tone of his voice to the slow grinding of his hips Hajime was really losing patience. "Whatever you can huh ?" He asked in a calm voice to try to hide the fact that whatever Komaeda was attempting to do was working. Nagito only nodded eagerly before dropping to his knees and nuzzling his head on Hajime's lap before looking up at him. "Oh yes master whatever you require of me I'll do it." He said and bit hi slip with a hopeful look on his face.

Hajime let out a sigh and pushed Komaeda down to the floor effectively pinning him there really taking a moment admire the effort that Nagito into this. Hajime began to kiss his skin going from top to bottom always making sure to just brush against the other boys lips to tease him. "Well, since you're at my service today undress yourself." Hajime all but demanded the other boy and he quickly obliged stripping himself of the dress and heels and moved to remove the stockings until a hand stopped him. "Leave them on." He said before kissing the other. "I really should punish you for doing this to me." Hinata said before roughly biting into Nagito's shoulder hearing a gasp emit from him. "Dressing up like this and grinding on my lap like a slut, but that's what you are so you can't help it can you slut ?" Nagito moaned as Hajime continued to bite and suck at his skin surely leaving marks that would stay for a little while. "Answer me baby." He said licking the shell of his ear. 

Nagito was panting as his thoughts were all over the place at the moment. "Y-yes I'm a-ahh a s-slut." He said barely able to get his words out. He couldn't believe he was losing composure over simple kisses and yet it's happening right now, as Hajime kisses and bites all visible skin and stopping at the lace panties before looking up at him pulling them down effortlessly. "As punishment you aren't allowed to cum until I tell you to do you understand ?" Nagito could only nod fervently only wanting more of Hajime's touch. Hajime chuckled at how needy Nagito was being writhing under him whining occasionally and bucking his hips slightly. Hajime gripped the others length and ran his hand up and down slowly. "Ngh H-hajime faster p-pleeeease." Hearing Komaeda beg was like music to his ears and he simply did what he asked of him.

Hajime stopped his actions enjoying the noise of disapproval Nagito let out. "Get up on my lap, if you're gonna be my little slut then you're gonna do what I tell you and ride me." Hajime said as he sat down and stroked his cock looking at Komaeda's shocked expression. "W-without preparing myself ?" He asked not worried about the pain, but about Hajime's comfort. "A slutty girl like you doesn't get to prepare herself." Hajime said as he gripped Nagito's hips and making him sink down earning a cry from the pale boy as he tried his best to adjust himself to the rough sudden intrusion. After calming his breath he began to move himself bouncing his body at a decent pace relishing in the pleasure the pain as well as the pleasure.

Hinata was honestly a bit surprised that Komaeda was moving so soon even without preparing himself. Although he figured that Nagito was getting to used to the pace he was going at so Hajime thrusted his hips up earning a cry from the boy as he tightened around him before screaming out Hinata's name cumming all over their stomachs with Hajime right behind him which basically made a mess not that either cared being way too tired to care at this moment. 


	8. In this reality with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff because why not ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you all tell me what you want more of like should Nagito be more dominant, or should Hajime be in control more ? Or would a balance be better ?

Nagito lived for days like these. Just him and Hajime cuddled up under blankets gently caressing each other in an embrace just enjoying the others presence.

Hajime had one of his hands buried in Komaeda's hair rubbing his scalp hearing the other hum in approval at this action of affection, truth be told Nagito was incredibly touch-starved.

All the more reason to hold and love him though. Hajime thought to himself and gently ran his free hand up and down Komaeda's leg. That however doesn't mean that Hinata doesn't love to be loved he just doesn't admit it and Nagito knows this which is he took the liberty of cuddling up to him on his own accord.

Nagito was pretty sure that one of them said they were making breakfast but neither of the two has actually gotten and he's almost positive that something is burning, and he'll be damned if Hajime was going to die because of his terrible luck. Reluctantly he pulled out of Hajime's warm embrace and raced to the kitchen to see that his suspicions were indeed correct as a pan of something was quite frankly on fire but not out of control as he doused it with water and opening a window to clear out the smoke before returning to their shared room.

"Hajime, you're going to kill us babe." He said as he plopped onto the bed. "What are you talking about ?" "Well when you said you were going to make breakfast I didn't think you meant that we were going to be cooked as well." Hajime jumped up with a jolt. "Whoops hehe must've forgot about the eggs I was supposed to be cooking, well it's your fault."

Nagito looked at quizzically. "And what do you mean by that Hajime ?" "Well you wanted me to cuddle with you, and in that moment I guess my brain decided that cuddles were more important than living."

Nagito only chuckled before kissing Hajime. "Hajime sometimes I think I should be way more worried about you dying than you worrying about me dying."  


	9. Let me make it all better

Hajime was miserable as he lay in bed sniffing every now and then with the occasional sneeze. He had somehow managed to catch a terrible cold and the poor thing was bed ridden for the most part. 

It was situations like these that made him so grateful for Nagito, he was like a natural-born caretaker. Getting medicine, keeping the house at a warm temperature, and refusing to leave Hajime's side...well besides this very second as Hinata looked around but couldn't seem to locate the white-haired male. He tried to keep himself calm assuring himself that Komaeda was still here and wouldn't leave him, but his fear and uncertainty got the best of him. 

"Nagito !" Hajime yelled out hoping that his boyfriend would respond to his calls of his name. Nagito peeked his head around the corner with a calm smile on his face before responding. "Yes Hajime." Hinata only stuttered and looked away from Nagito feeling embarrassed that he had gotten so worried in the first place. "N-nothing, I'm fine." Hinata said a blush very prominent on his face as he continued to refuse to make eye contact with Komaeda. Nagito only let out a giggle before crawling onto the bed and kissing Hajime. "Aww Hajime I'm honored, you were worried that I had left you." Nagito said with a smirk. Hajime was stunned, how had Nagito figured it out so quickly ? Was he really that easy to read, or was that just a lucky guess ? "Hmm, well it seems that your fever is going up again." Komaeda said in a mischievous tone. "A-are you sure, I don't feel that hot anymore." Hajime asked not trusting Nagito's teasing tone with his medical condition. 

Nagito leaned closer and whispered in Hinata's ear. "Oh I'm positive, you're so sick Hajime let me make you feel better." He said and proceeded to kiss Hajime muffling any protest that Hinata could've had. Hajime was beginning to lose his resolve as his was starting to relax but he gently pushed him back panting. "N-no I might get you sick Nagi." Hajime said breathlessly with his hands on Komaeda's shoulders, but Nagito wasn't having it continuing to kiss and nibble at his skin hearing moans and whimpers come from the other boy as he clung to Komaeda breathing heavily and shamelessly moaning. Nagito chuckles at Hajime's clingy behavior as he starts removing their clothes glancing at the table to see that the needle is still there, however he knows that Hajime wouldn't willingly let him give him a shot so he'll have to distract him. 

Komaeda leans in and start leaving hickeys along Hajime's skin in an attempt to distract Hinata as he reaches for the needle and injects the liquid into Hajime's arm feeling his body jolt under him as Hajime glares at Nagito only receiving a sympathetic smile. "Wha-what did you do to me ?" Hinata asks feeling the liquid take an effect on him immediately as his body temperature flares and his vision blurs only slightly felling arousal building up inside of him. "Oh nothing just a simple aphrodisiac, I learned that one could sweat out a cold so I figured I could help you sweat." Komaeda reasons with a lustful expression on his face as he once again kissing him to which Hajime responds eagerly kissing him and arching his back moaning in quite a wanton fashion. "Ngh-no ahh wait please do something it-ahh so hot." Hajime pleaded as he squirmed and bucked his hips desperate for friction as his cock swelled and leaked precum. 

Nagito shivered in excitement as he lined Hajime leaking cock with his entrance not even bothering to prepare himself sinking down in a fitful manner driving cries of bliss from them both. Komaeda hissing occasionally at the pain of his own impatience looks down at Hajime's face displaying an erotic expression whining and bucking his hips feeling heat pool in his stomach. Feeling so close, that intense heat that was overwhelming him reaching a peak as he fills Nagito with hot spurts of cum pushing Komaeda over the edge crying out the others name cumming all over Hajime's chest falling next to him. 


	10. Tell me you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring break is over so chapters will be here strictly on weekends unless I have time to do it like this time.

Nagito absolutely without a doubt in his mind loved Hajime. He was his one and only and he couldn't ask for a better lover. Nagito always felt as if he didn't deserve to even be cared about let alone loved by anyone. 

Because if this he was insecure at times feeling as if he not enough for Hinata, and always willing to do whatever was asked of him because he felt as if being around him was a burden, so whenever Hajime would give Nagito affection on his own accord it would baffle the luckster time and time again, even to the point where he would resist the actions telling Hinata that he didn't have to do that. Usually Hajime would stop and explain that he wasn't tolerating Nagito, he legitimately loves him. 

This however was different. Nagito felt as if he was going to faint, feeling more and more numb as the barrage of kisses and compliments of his frame and little quirks were pushing him to an edge. Hajime had tied his hands up restricting Komaeda from the one thing he absolutely craves when they get intimate. Physical contact. He whines and bucks upward only wanting to bury his hands into Hajime's hair or touch him at all really. 

Hinata laughs lowly before licking up Nagito's ear. "I love you." He said simply, no hesitation in his voice as he began kissing down Komaeda's waist leaving small hickeys here and there earning moans from the pale sub. Hajime had stripped and stretched Nagito long ago just merely teasing him at this point. He flipped Nagito over pushing his head down getting a full view of his ass. Choosing to not waste time he licked the entrance hearing the other gasp in protest before pushing his hips back not holding back his noises, although Hajime was giving him pleasure this was a punishment for Nagito as Hinata doesn't intend to let him off that easily, continuing to use his relentless sinful tongue.

"Ahh-ahh~haa-hajime pleeeeease no more." Nagito pleaded feeling that familiar knot tightening in his stomach as he came feeling his vision blur before panting heavily as he comes down from his high. Komaeda simply falls over, a blushing mess as his body twitches lightly from the shock mewling at Hajime. 

Hajime chuckles and flips Nagito onto his back lifting his legs into the air lining himself up with Komaeda's entrance pushing in slowly. Nagito arched his back feeling the intense pressure due to the slow pace Hinata was going. Hajime decides to tease Komaeda just a little more as he stops rocking his hips hearing Nagito whine. "I love you Nagito."  Hinata said smirking waiting for Nagito's response. Komaeda huffs rolling his hips. "I unf- I love you too." He says shyly. Hajime smiles triumphantly and gently caresses Komaeda's face before kissing him. 

 

> Nagito kissing back with much vigor, but breaks away from the kiss moaning feeling so full from Hinata, as he picks up his pace starting to thrusts into him faster brushing his prostate slightly. Just a little more Nagito thinks as he bucks wildly under Hajime initially telling him to get a bit rougher with him to which Hinata complies his pace and trusts becoming much harsher and unforgiving making Nagito scream as he came the orgasm shaking through him feeling Hajime fill him to the brim with cum. 


	11. You're so cute, little good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Nagito and Sub Hajime.  
> High School AU

Hajime knew that skipping class was a bad idea, but how could he resist the charming boy from his chemistry class when he was basically telling him to follow him.

 

 

"Why don't you do what you do best and follow me like a good boy." Nagito said as he leaned against the wall looking down at Hajime who was blushing and stumbling on his own words trying to find the right thing to say until an impatient Komaeda huffed and started to walk away 

 

Nagito eventually led him to an empty classroom off the gymnasium. Hajime could feel himself becoming a ball of stress seeing Nagito be so coy about the situation, it also saddened him because he didn't want this to be a one time thing. Komaeda noticed Hinata staring off into space and chuckled before pinning him to the wall looking down at Hajime directly in his eyes. Hajime let out a squeak at the sudden gesture completely at a lost for words, not that he had been saying much anyway. 

 

Nagito smirked at Hajime. "You're so cute, what am I going to do with you cutie ?" Komaeda asks and kisses at Hajime's skin leaving hickeys here and there hearing whimpers from the other as he started grinding his hips into him. Hajime gasps and grips Nagito's arms panting slightly. "Well, I'm waiting cutie, tell me what a good boy like you wants." Hajime whines as Nagito repeats his question forcing him to answer and let all the noises he so desperately tried to keep in be heard.  "I want you-please just....ngh want..you." Hajime said beginning to strip himself of his uniform. The simple white shirt and black pants discarded and on the floor as Hajime kissed Nagito repeatedly as he feverently removed his own clothing. 

 

Komaeda looked down at Hajime and admired him, he was just so cute. Always happy to help someone and follow rules just like a good boy. He palmed the other boys length and prodded his entrance seeing him shift in discomfort. "C'mon tell me you've stretched yourself before, or are you not as innocent as I thought and you want pain?" He asks him tilting his head wondering what he will say. Hajime didn't want to admit it but he nodded his head and spread his legs out a little further to allow Komaeda easier access. 

 

Nagito lined himself up with Hajime's entrance pushing in quite roughly earning a gasp and sputter from the other as he started to dig his nails into Nagito's shoulders groaning at the slight pain. Nagito wanted to wait, he wanted to be patient with Hajime but he couldn't control himself as he picked up a violent pace becoming a little concerned about Hinata but all his worry was washed away hearing Hinata moaning in quite a lewd fashion practically begging for Nagito to go faster groaning and bucking occasionally feeling Nagito brush against his prostate arching his back feeling the intense pressure begin to swell and overwhelm him as Nagito changed his angle hitting the one spot he needed him most in a vicious manner making Hajime whail dragging his nails down Nagito's back as they came clinging to each other riding out their high. 

 

Hajime was pretty sure that the school day had ended long ago as they gathered their clothes and started to dress themselves. Hajime couldn't help but be kinda scared of what Komaeda would say to him, what if this didn't mean anything to him ? He lightly tugged at his sleeve biting his lip not sure how to phrase his question. "Here, you need this." Nagito said handing Hinata a piece of paper and extending his hand to him leading him outside school grounds and parting ways to head home. 

 

Hajime smiled and was basically beaming, and kinda sore. He looked at the piece of paper and felt like he was gonna scream like a school girl seeing the phone number on it with the context. "Won't you call me sometimes cutie." 


	12. You're important to me hinata-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Nagito and Sub Hajime.  
> Hajime is feeling a little insecure and Nagito cannot have his precious hope feeling despair.

Hajime Hinata was a reserve course student..the very thought shocking him to his core. He couldn't believe that all this he was trying to figure out what his talent was even having Nagito help him all for nothing because he didn' have a talent. He felt utterly useless, not wanting to do anything, or talk to anyone. He felt like he had wasted Nagito's time testing theories to try and find out what his talent was. 

 

Hajime felt as if Nagito would hate him now given how he would marvel people with talent and put them on a pedestal so what would he think of him now that he didn't have anything that made him special, or unique ? Hajime leaned against the wall and slid down sighing to no one but himself. He just wanted to stay there away from everyone else and he would stay that way until he heard a knock at his door followed by a voice of concern. 

 

"Hinata-kun, please open the door. I haven't seen you come out of here in two days and I'm getting really scared." Nagito said, head pressed against the door desperate to see Hajime again. "....just leave me alone." Hajime said almost wanting to cry. 

 

Hinata heard a sigh of relief followed by the sound of the lock clicking and feeling it being pushed but not very far as he was sitting against it. Hajime reluctantly moved away from the door allowing Komaeda to come in. He layed on his bed not bothering to look in Nagito's direction. 

 

"Hajime, you know that doesn't matter to me right ? That you're not an ultimate... I just want you to know that." Hajime only peeked at Nagito through his hands. "Really ?" Hajime asked, his eyes red and puffy. Nagito looked at him and smiled so happy that he was actually speaking to him and in his stateof joy he practically jumped on Hajime pinning him to the bed and kisses him. Hajime's eyes widened, he was kissing him ? He returned the kiss moaning feeling so touch depraved after isolating himself for two days. 

 

Nagito couldn't describe the feeling building up in his chest, the numbing effect that Hajime and only Hajime made him feel but he loved it continuing to kiss Hajime hungrily nipping at his lips not waiting for Hajime to respond forcing him tongue in his mouth muffling the other boy's noises. Hajime bucked his hips into him craving his attention to be elsewhere. 

 

Nagito started removing Hajime's clothes whispering in his ear how much he cares about him. Hajime whines in response tugging at Nagito's clothes not wanting to be the only one naked to which Nagito gingerly removes his clothes kissing Hajime again. "Do you...want this Hajime...do you want...me?" Nagito asks feeling a little nervous about the pace they were going. Hajime only nodded feeling needy as blushed suddenly the gravity of the situation had finally donned on him. Nagito lubed two of his fingers and prodded at Hajime's entrance slowly pushing into him giving Hinata a moment to adjust. "Mph~ahh." Hajime let out little appreciative sounds here and there gasping every now and then, which was really putting Nagito's nerves at ease hearing that he was enjoying it so much.  

 

Nagito decided that Hajime had received enough prepping and leaned down to kiss Hajime before easing into Hajime's entrance hearing the other gasp. "Hajime it was very naughty of you to ignore me for that long you know." Nagito said thrusting roughly hitting a particular area making Hajime shake beneath him crying out his name. "What should I do to punish you for it ?" Komaeda asked looking Hajime dead in the eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't let you come for making your master feel neglected." Hajime wasn't sure how to respond feeling Nagito cease his movements. "Please...I want to cum so badly." He begged, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

Nagito chuckled before flipping them over having Hajime in his lap. "Then go ahead Hajime, fuck yourself on my cock and make us both cum." Hajime wasted no time beginnng to bounce up and down panting and screaming out Nagito's name. The upward angle hitting his prostate repeatedly causing him to drool slightly babbling incoherent pleas for Nagito to make him cum, komaeda just kinda watched him in awe thrusting his hips into Hajime feeling so close to his own release as he gripped Hinata's hips going at his own pace. Hajime gripped his bed sheets as he tightened around Komaeda's length crying out as he came riding his high feeling completely fille up when Nagito came inside him heaing in a sweaty heap. 

 

 


	13. Doing dirty deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old Hajime/Makoto and like mentions of Hajime and Nagito being in a relationship.(so like slight angst)

Hajime knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew that at the end of the day this was still him betraying Komaeda, cheating on him, being dishonest. But how could he deny the whining boy beneath him who had lusted after him and begged-no demanded Hinata's attention ? Because to Naegi this wasn't hurting anybody, this was him getting exactly what he wanted and what's wrong with that ? 

 

Hajime could only feel hot shame washing over him as he hungrily kissed the boy as if it were the last thing he'd do, and honestly if Nagito ever found out and leaves him then it will be the last thing he does because without him what's the point ? Makoto only sighed in bliss feeling Hajime nipping at his neck knowing that he was leaving marks on his skin grinding his hips into the other boy wanting him to enjoy it just as much as he was. "You're being awful quiet Hajime, I wonder why. Almost as if you feel guilty about this." He said giggling to himself. Hajime felt chills go down his spine hearing those words.

 

I mean Hinata was sure that Naegi knew about Komaeda but he didn't know that he was in a relationship with him...did he ? He halted his movements and stared at Makoto. "What did you say?" Makoto smirked and pulled Hajime down into a kiss. "I'm saying that you feel guilty about this because you know that this would break poor Nagito's heart, am I correct ?" He asked tilting his head in an innocent manner which he was anything but from the amount of time Hajime had known him. Hinata couldn't believe what he had heard, how could Naegi have known and if he did why would he pine after him like he did ? 

 

Hajime only lowered his head before speaking exasperatedly. "So you knew ?" He asks eyes beginning to well up with tears. "Aww Hinata don't cry." Makoto tells him kissing him again almost as of to comfort him. "Don't be stupid, of course I knew, but I wanted you for myself so indulge me Hinata." Hajime gave in, or gave up honestly pushing the other boy face down grinding his hips into him stripping them both of any remaining clothing throwing them haphazardly across the room. "I won't be gentle." Hajime warns lining himself up. "Don't be." Hajime thrust his hips toward roughly hearing the smaller whimper and shake. 

 

Naegi wasn't holding anything back moaning lewdly and whining feeling his face scrubbing against the floor probably leaving a red mark on his face as Hajime continued his rough pace letting out grunts and pants feeling his own orgasm approaching quickly, not caring if Makoto came or not as he thrsted a few more times filling him up with cum riding out his own high. 

 

Hajime left Naegi silently, on the floor panting and twitching still needing his own release as he lay there writhing calling out to Hajime who was long gone at this point. 


	14. Doing dirty deeds pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, in his guilt hides all the shame through pleasuring Nagito who's in a tight situation.

Nagito sat patiently waiting for Hajime to come home. He knows that he comes home at the same time every night, but he can't help missing his boyfriend. Though, waiting for him is taking a while and now that he thinks about it he really has to pee right now, but he could wait for Hinata-kun. Nagito really wants to greet him was soon as he came back home.

 

Komaeda sat on the couch eagerly waiting for Hajime to come through the door and embrace him, he was trying to be patient and distract himself from his persistent bladder that kept reminding him of his need to pee, until he heard a rattle of the doorknob seeing Hajime step into their shared home. "Ah, hinata-kun I'm glad you're home." Nagito said smiling at Hajime gleefully waiting for his response. Hajime opened his mouth but briefly closed it noticing that Komaeda was squirming quite a bit not getting up to hug him like he usually does, instead staying seated on the couch with a flushed face shifting his legs slightly. 

 

"Hmm, are you okay Nagito ?" He asks eyeing komaeda up and down almost as if he's attemting to figure out what's wrong before Nagito can say it, and he does, smirk growing on his face as he steps toward Nagito and kneels in front of him gently caressing his thigh. "You have to go don't you Nagito ?" Hajime asked leering at Komaeda and chuckling at the reaction he's given. Nagito's slouched demeanor shifts almost immediatley as he tenses up and looks at Hinata with a desperate expression, as be nods enthusiastically eyes practically begging Hajime to touch him. 

 

Hajime pins Nagito down onto the couch basically straddling him as he peers down at him staring deep into his eyes. "Ah haah Hajime~don't-please let me up." Komaeda pleaded shaking side to side trying to contain his increasing need to urinate which was getting hard to do with Hinata sitting atop of him teasingly grinding down on him with a satisfied but cruel expression donning his face. "And why should I do that ? If you held it this long then you can hold it for a little while longer right ?" Hinata asks as he pushes his hand down on Nagito's waste forcing a cry from the other boy. 

 

Nagito was sure that something has to give, either he was about to piss himself, or the less likely option Hinata would actually let him go to the bathroom to relieve himself. Hajime was relentless as he rhythmically pushed on Komaeda's waist overwhelming him as he felt the pressure building up continuesly with each push. "Ah~mph hah hinata-kun I'm gonna-." Hajime only kissed him silencing anything else he was going to say feeling a wet spot build up on Nagito's lower half getting his pants wet also.


	15. This must be the cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is a deaperate boy.

Hajime could only feel one thing. A need to protect Nagito, to keep him safe and by his side at all times. He could visibly tell that Nagito was ill, his normally pale porcelain skin was a burning red as his breathing nearly halted every now and then resulting in a coughing fit, and he was drooling.. which was oddly adorable to Hinata. 

 

"How do you feel Komaeda ?" He asks hoping that maybe he just looked worse but was feeling a little better. Nagito looks in Hajime's general direction and smiles. "I feel amazing hinata-kun, I'm not feeling hot all over." Hajime gave him a quizzical look. Why was he lying so blantanly ? Was he being sarcastic, no that wasn't like Nagito at all so maybe it's the sickness, whatever it is. "Uh, okay well is there anything you want me to do ?" It comes out as more of a desperate plea than a question but Hinata doesn't care he just wants to help in any way he can. 

 

Nagito only looks at him as if he asked a question that has no answer. "No there's absolutely nothing that you can do to help, so I'll just stay awake for now." Komaeda said lying down and closing his eyes to at least try to get some rest, and eventually he does fall asleep with Hajme at his side watching him carefully. Hinata watched his steady breathing and gently caressed his face with a wary expression at Nagito's appearance. Of course he was pale anyway, but this was a whole new level, he truly looked sickly as sweat formed on his forehead and his cheeks were dusted a slight pink from his fluctuating fever, his lovely petite lips were chapped and Hajime felt guilty that he couldn't help because he doesn't know how, but seeing Nagito so helpless and weak was beginning to overwhelm him a bit as he felt arousal building up and his only concerns became how to get himself off, but..that didn't mean he couldn't pleasure his boyfriend also. 

 

Hajime swore, being around Nagito this much was really starting to change him as a person and he felt like a pervert about to touch his sleeping form. Hinata sighed and gently pulled the covers off of Komaeda seeing that he wasn't wearing much anyway which is probably how he got sick, and after this he might get sick as well but whatever at this point. Hajime thinks to himself as strips of his clothing and reaches down into Nagito's boxers sliding his hand up and down the length slowly testing for a reaction from the other as he gained some confidence feeling Komaeda shifting slightly and buck into his touch, his body noticeably relaxing as he let out a sigh. 

 

Hajime picked up his speed as he began to stroke his length in rhythm with Nagito's. Low moans and pants will the room as Hajime was close to his own release and eager to finish Nagito who at this point wasn't sleeping anymore, and suddenly spoke honestly scaring Hajime slightly. "Wow Hajime, you're really depraved aren't you ? Taking advantage of me in my sleep like that and getting off to it just like a whore, so why don't you live up to your namesake and cum already." Hinata simply couldn't resist obeying Komaeda's cruel words as he came arching his back groaning. 


End file.
